The invention relates, in particular, to a method for constructing a foundation for an onshore tower structure for example in the form of a wind turbine. Wind turbines usually comprise an accessible tower and a nacelle, which is arranged in a rotatable manner on the tower and has a wind-power generator and a rotor. The tower often comprises a number of pipe sections or pipe segments which are flanged to one another. The tower is usually erected on a foundation, wherein foundations for so-called onshore plants, or plants set up on dry land, are surface foundations which consist of concrete and steel. The foundation safeguards the tower or the tower structure against sinking and against falling over. If the tower is not guyed, it is likewise necessary for the transverse forces which occur during operation of the wind-power generator to be absorbed.
It is known for foundations in a comparatively soft foundation soil to be designed in the form of pile foundations. In the case of pile foundations, one or more foundation piles are driven into the foundation soil, for example by introduction by vibration or ramming or in the form of in-situ bored piles.
The tower is often attached to the foundation by a so-called foundation component which may be equipped with a flange connection to a pipe segment of the tower.
It is also known for driven piles or vibrated piles to be provided as part of the foundation, said piles being provided with appropriate connections for fastening the tower structure.
The operation of ramming foundation piles, or of introducing the same by vibration, is basically beset by the disadvantage that any connections provided on said foundation piles have to be designed such that they are not adversely affected by the ramming or vibrating operation. If appropriate, corresponding flange connections have to be welded on subsequently, which involves comparatively high outlay.